Un Gigai Tiene Fecha De Vencimiento
by Ariadna Borealis
Summary: CAP6 UP: Un gran avance para Ichigo a sus escasos quince añitos. Mañana le pediría explicaciones a Rukia por su comportamiento. IchigoxRukia
1. A sentence of Perpetual Embarrassment

**A**_**r**__**i'**_s_** C**__**o**__**r**_**ne**_r _**:** Yeah ea ea. Nuevo fic! ...se me ocurrió en la clase de...¿¡Física?! OMG _**·_·U**_ y pense que seria divertido publicarlo aquí, el templo del lemmon y las fantasias ichirukisticas *_*

Por cierto, mi otro fic "**La Increíble Chica Pelinaranja..." **psss....AUN no termino el cuarto capitulo en hoja de papel. Temporada de examenes....JODIDOS EXAMENES!

**·_·** El tiempo definitivamente no se mueve a mi favooooorsh .

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**C**h**a**_p_**t**e**r**_O_**N**E:_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_· **§enтence of ρerρeтuαl emвαrrα§§menт**_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·

-- "Maldición..."

No podía estarle pasando esto a _ella_.

-- "¡Maldición...!"

Por qué, de todas las personas de ese extraño y patético mundo, ¿¡Por qué a ella,** joder**!?

-- "¡¡MALDICIÓN!!"

Definitivamente, espera tormentosa espera serían los días más penosos, bochornosos, vergonzosos, y todo lo que termine en 'oso' de su vida. Quizás sería mejor quedarse en ese pequeño armario en donde se encontraba hasta que toda esta fucking situación pasara.

_Flashback:_

_Al atardecer en Karakura, un chico alto de peculiar cabellera y una muchacha delgada de bonitas piernas venían de regreso a casa después de un arduo día de instituto (según la muchacha, totalmente inútil) con un horrible calor que los azotaba...al menos para ella._

_-- "Ichigo, oi, no tienes una botella de agua o algo? Me estoy asando" --se lamentaba cansinamente la muchacha._

_-- "¿Cómo vas a estar asándote, estúpida? No hace nada de calor. Y no tengo agua por lo demás." --le respondió el chico._

_-- "Silencio idiota, tú eres el atrofiado aquí. Siento que me estoy derritiendo." --se quejó._

_-- "Bah, haz lo que quieras, Rukia. Ya llegamos."_

_Justo antes de que Ichigo introdujera la llave en la cerradura de la puerta para entrar en ese disfuncional lugar que él llamaba 'casa' (y que otros llamarían 'manicomio') la joven sintió unas inexplicables ganas de..._

_-- "Aaaah!!" --se sobresaltó Ichigo-- "¿Qué mier...?"_

_Kuchiki Rukia se miró la mano con __**horror**__, como si acabara de asesinar a un Chappy por estrangulación._

_Su mano izquiera estaba AGARRADA, si, oyeron bien, AGARRADA a la nalga derecha de su compañero._

_-- "..."_

_-- "¿R-Rukia, qué...? ¡¡¡Suéltame, pervertida...SUÉLTAME!!!_

_La shinigami del escuadrón trece no reaccionaba, estaba atónita por lo que acababa de hacer, con una increíble cara de panoli. Y __**aún**__ no retiraba su mano de la 'retaguardia' del tarado de Kurosaki. Es más, se aferraba a ella como si de ello dependiera su vida (?) o su no-vida...o lo que sea que tiene Rukia._

_Ichigo, en pro de salvaguardar su virginal carnicería masculina (y __qué__ carnicería) de esas manitos pervertidas, le dio un no muy delicado manotazo a la degenerada de Rukia, quien AÚN no quitaba esa estúpida expresión "Panoli" de su rostro por la cochinada cometida._

_-- "¡RUKIA, EXIJO UNA JODIDA EXPLICACIÓN DE POR QUÉ..." --miró a todos lados, lo mejor era pasar desapercibido. Low perfil ante todo.-- "...MIERDA ME AGARRASTE DE ESA MANERA TAN PERVERTIDA...!"--si claro...nadie se daría cuenta del griterío con esas palabras-- "¡¡RUKIA!! ¡¡RESPONDE, JODER!!_

_Oh no, esto iba de mal en peor. _

_Rukia podía mirar a Ichigo haciendo ademanes ridículos y exagerados, gritándole en la cara, apuntándola con el dedo índice para luego apuntarse su indignado y virginal trasero quinceañero nunca antes agarrado. Y más gritos en la cara. Lo malo de eso, es que no podía oír de corrido, solo algunos pequeños lapsus de insultos sobre lo cochina y depravada que era._

_-- "...me entendiste? ...Rukia! ¿Rukia, me estás escuchando? ¡¡Oi!!"_

_-- "..."_

_La susodicha 'depravada' observaba con la cara blanca. Balbuceó algo de un "Qué me pasó?" que ni ella se entendió y hecha un chifle partió corriendo hasta desaparecer del campo visual del pelinaranja._

_-- "¡OE, RUKIAAA! Tch, qué mierda le pasó? Mira que andar agarrándome ahí...ahí...¡A-AHÍ...!" --para que vean lo retardado que puedo llegar a ser Kurosaki Ichigo, recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Y sólo ahí, comprendió que era la primera vez que lo "tocaban"._

_Y se puso MUY rojo._

_-- "¡¡¡Gaaah, qué vergüenza!!!_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Rukia también se dió cuenta de que se estaba cansando más rápido, así que decició detenerse a reposar. Al menos ya no divisaba a Ichigo. No quería ni verle su ceñuda cara de chango._

_-- "¿Qué...mierda...fue...lo que...HICE?"_

_Y un pequeño rayito de luz se le asomó por su angustiado coco: __URAHARA__ el místico revelador de la verdad, que todo lo sabe...y vendedor de productos ilegales y mal hechos._

_Asi que ni corta ni perezosa se dirigió a la tienda de dulces de aquel peculiar pero atrayente ex-capi/científico chiflado._

_Abrió la puerta de golpe olvidando por completo sus modales de señorita, no era ocasión para ser amable. Al diablo la puta y pija educación Kuchiki._

_-- "¡Oh, Kuchiki-san! ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu agradable y honorable presencia en mi humilde morada?"_

_-- "No tengo tiempo paras cortesías, Urahara. Necesito respuestas."_

_-- "Hai, hai, adelante, Kuchiki-san, qué deseas? Por tu cara no debe ser algo muy bueno...Pero primero acéptame esta taza de té y hablaremos tranquilamente." --dijo el rubio sin borrar esa eterna sonrisa de su rostro._

_-- "M-mi gigai, creo que no está funcionando bien..." --desvió la mirada. No estaba segura de aquello, pero era lo único que se le ocurría._

_-- "Hmmm, ¿Y qué razones tiene para creer eso, Kuchiki-san?" --preguntó el tendero._

_-- "Pues..." --Joder! Ese jodido y embarazoso flashback del pellizco en el trasero de ese idiota le venía a la cabeza otra vez!-- "Mi cuerpo se manda solo..."_

_-- "Claaaro..." --dijo, como si le estuviera siguiendo la corriente a una loca de patio._

_-- "E-es cierto, mierda! Ah!" --iluminación divina-- "Tampoco puedo escuchar bien y me canso más fácil, hoy día sentí mucho calor cuando no había."_

_-- "Mmm eso ya es otra cosa, haberlo dicho antes, pues...Kuchiki-san, cuándo te pasé yo ese gigai?"_

_Rukia hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar._

_-- "Pues...más o menos hace unos dos años"_

_-- "Exacto. Hace dos años, a principios de junio, yo te pasé ese gigai, para alguien de la edad de 15 años."_

_-- "¿...Y eso qué? ¡Ve al grano, Urahara, no estoy para tus jueguitos mentales de mierda!" --se exasperó la shinigami. Otra vez sentía que perdía la capacidad de escuchar bien._

_-- "La cuestión es que ese gigai..._

_-- "..."_

_-- "Venció. Así de simple."_

_-- "¿...v-venció?"_

_-- "Verás, Kuchiki-san, cuando un gigai se vence, empieza a fallar, no oye bien y...se deja llevar por 'impulsos'..." --dijo, casi en un susurro para asegurarse de que solo ella lo oyera._

_-- "Impulsos? ¿De qué clase de impulsos me estás hablando, Urahara?"_

_Urahata esbozó una traviesa sonrisita picarona, muy acorde con su personalidad._

_-- "Impulsos...__**sexuales**__"_

_Rukia escupió todo el té en la bata de Urahara._

_-- "...S-s-sexuales? ¿¡¿¡¿Q-qué mierda significa eso?!?!?" --esto ya se estaba tornando demasiado incómodo para ella...¿O sea que lo que le hizo a Ichigo...?_

_Con la sonrisa algo forzada (el té estaba hirviendo aún) se pasó un paño por el cuerpo. Pero se notaba a leguas que el miserable de Kisuke estaba disfrutando mucho el poner tan nerviosa a la joven Kuchiki. Maldito bastardo._

_-- "Sí, las hormonas que vienen dentro del gigai pierden el control, se vuelven "rebeldes" y causan estragos...¿Por qué? ¿Ya te pasó eso, Kuchiki-san?"_

_Más tos de Rukia._

_**"¡¡¡Suéltame, pervertida...SUÉLTAME!!!"**_

_-- "Por supuesto que __**no**__."_

_-- "Aunque en todo caso, no se trata solamente de impulsos pensados. Son involuntarios. Te puede pasar con cualquier persona, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Por ejemplo, si tienes hambre y ves a algún desconocido cualquiera comiéndose un onigiri, tu gigai no dudará en satisfacer su necesidad fisiológica y conseguirá ese onigiri. Me explico?"_

_Eso, de cierta manera, alivió a Rukia...y tambien la alteró._

_-- "Entonces, eso significa que lo que me pasó con Ichigo...me pudo haber pasado con cualquier persona? Bueno, no es precisamente algo muy consolador. Porque eso significa que debo satisfacer ciertas ¿'necesidades'? Genial. Dios realmente me odia." --pensó Rukia para sus adentros._

_Pero también le vino otro pensamiento a la cabeza...y fue horrible._

_"¿Qué habría sucedido si no hubiera sido Ichigo?"_

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡HORROR!!!!!!**_

_Podía imaginárselo: a Keigo, a Sado, a Ishida, a...¡¡¡Nii-sama!!!_

_De alguna manera agradecía que fuera Ichigo la víctima de las necesidades de su gigai. Al menos se tenían confianza...aunque no de ese tipo. Pero confianza al fin y al cabo. Aunqe tendría que inventarse alguna explicación, no tenía planeado decirle de su "problema" al cabeza hueca. A saber lo que pensará: "Qué excusa más estupida! Sólo intentas justificar tu perversión. PE-DO-FI-LA, DE-PRA-VA-DA"_

_Aghh. NO, ni siquiera pensar en decírselo._

_-- "Kuchiki-san!"_

_-- "Ah!" --Rukia saliendo del trance paranoico en el que se encontraba._

_-- "¡¡Escucha Kuchiki-san, por un módico precio, puedo hacerte un nuevo y sensual gigai 2.0!! Yo mismo en persona me encargaré de delinearle __**detalle por detalle**__! --exclamó el ex-capi de la 12 con una gran sonrisa Pepsondent que no auguraba cosas puras. _

_Pero esta no era la ocasión para regatear precios, pagaría lo que fuese por evitar esos bochornos cuanto antes._

_Y Nii-sama deberá costearlo, si no quiere que su respetable hermana de inmaculada reputación ande agarrando lascivamente otros sucios traseros de humano. (o en el peor de los casos, su propio trasero de pijo ricachón)_

_-- "Hai-hai! Pero debo advertirte, Kuchiki-san, que hacer un gigai toma tiempo. Tendrás que esperar unos días._

_"Lo que me faltaba" _

_-- "..."_

_-- "Está bien, timador, pero más te vale que el nuevo venga impecable. Adiós"_

_Flashback's End_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Lo que Rukia no alcanzó a escuchar luego de irse de la Tienda Urahara...:_

_-- "_Kisuke, ¿Por qué le dijiste a Rukia que te tardarías en fabricarle un gigai nuevo? Te demoras a lo más unos veinte minutos." --dijo una mujer de rasgos felinos que había estado escuchando la conversación.

-- "Lo sé, Yoruichi-san. Sólo que...pense que esto puede ser..._divertido_."


	2. I Hate This Stupid Gigai

**A**_**ri'**_s_** Cor**_**ne**_r__ : _Wiii 2º cap!, quiero agradecer a todas las maravillosas chicas q se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un review...

¡gracias a eso tuve muchos animos para seguir adelante! *ok, esto ya parece diálogo de Pokémon ·__·U*

* * *

_**D**__i_s**c**_l_a_**i**__m_e**r**: Bleach, DESAFORTUNADAMENTE no es mío. Si lo fuera, haría que a Kubo lo partieran por la mitad, no a Hitsugaya, y de paso reviviría a Ulqui con mis poderes mágicos de mangaka (upps spoiler D:!)

* * *

**story love: **_Seeeeh, ese Kisuke siempre se las trae, y sobre lo mas pervertido, pss...habra que esperar, no quiero apurar mucho las cosas...pero está 103% incrustado en mi proyecto ;)_

**L: **_que bueno que opines asi, muchas gracias ;D_

**karola-chan: **_Seeeh, yo me imaginaba la cara de Ichigo como un cuadro bien deforme xD, y vaya que Rukia tiene necesidades...*aunque con ese pedazo de filete quien no lo haría º¬º*_

**Euphrasie Elessar: **_xD no te dio tendinitis por escribir tanto "JAJAJAJA"? ekis dddd. Oye, ahora que sales de vacaciones exijo un fic tuyo ;D *cara amenazante*_

**RukiaxUchiha: **_Wiii yo amo a Urahara tambin *_* ....jajajaa a quien no le gustan las pompas de Ichi? xD aprieta Rukiaaaaa ·_·!_

**Flerasgard: **_La idea de Urahara es hacerlos SUFRIIIIR a los dos, y asi pasar un buen rato XD tengo planeado hacerlos pasar por varios bochornos ¬W¬ *risa malvada*_

**Rikku Kuchiki: **_Seeeh, la verdad es que me sorprendí de que a nadie se le haya ocurrido esto antes...había un One-shot que se llamaba "Un Gigai Defectuoso" pero...no era lo mismo xD_

**faiyaeien: **_Wiii mi fiel lectora :D *por si no lo notaste...yo soy Hitokiri Nabiki-sama xD* muchas gracias x tu review! Seguiremos explotando el lado sádico de Urahara! :D_

**Kari-chan17: **_Seeh, pero los impulsos cachondos le llegaran a mas de uno jujuju, pero no t preocupes, la culpa echensela a ese gigai fallado, ademas este es un fic 106% IchiRuki ^^_

**Fumiis000:**_ D:!! Rukia + Necesidades sexuales? uy esto dará que hablar jejeje y sep, Urahara es un fokin pillo...por eso lo amo (L) xD_

**Modca:**_ Muchas gracias por tu opinión y tu review *_* espero que este capítulo te guste tanto o más que el anterior ;D_

* * *

**C**h**a**_p_**t**e**r**_T__**w**__O_: _:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_· **I нαтe тнi§ §тuρid gigαi**_ :_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·

Mientras la desdichada de Rukia caminaba de regreso a casa, pensaba en la genial y maravillosa excusa que le daría a Ichigo por su "inusual comportamiento". Y la verdad la tenía bastante difícil. Kurosaki Ichigo sería idiota, cabeza hueca, descerebrado, insolente, retardado y todo lo que quiera, pero ni ebrio y drogado se tragaría cualquier la primera estupidez que le dijese...Tenía que ser algo elaborado y bien planificado. Algo al estilo Kuchiki Rukia.

Veamos... ¿Qué excusa se inventaría?

_"Tenías una araña en el trasero y como soy una buena persona, quise matarla..."_

_..._

_"Quería robarte la billetera para poder comprarme algunos Chappys de peluche..."_

_..._

_"Mi cuerpo necesitaba con urgencia agarrarte el pedazo de ese tentador filete que tienes con todas mis fuerzas..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

AGH. Qué asco, también se le estaba atrofiando la creatividad para mentir...puchas que andamos mal con el gigai.

Ahhh, ¿qué hacer en momentos como éste? ¿Cómo escapar de tal bochorno? Quizás no sea tan mala idea decirle la verdad a Ichigo...

...

Rukia se auto-cacheteó mentalmente. ¿De verdad había siquiera considerado esa opción? Uff...esto avanzaba cada vez más rápido.

Ichigo _**JAMÁS**_ debe enterarse de esto.

¿Por qué? Es la persona más cercana a Rukia, era un punto de apoyo, un compañero digno de confiaza, un excelente amigo...

Ichigo era un **hombre**. Fin de la discusión.

No era precisamente el tema que le gustaría hablar con un hombre, por muy amigo suyo que fuese. Ni Renji, ni Nii-sama, ni el Capi Ukitake, ni siquiera a Kaien-dono le habría contado esto. No. Era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar sola, ni siquiera a sus amigas podría contárselo por miedo a su reacción. Inoue Orihime, demasiado inocente. Arisawa Tatsuki, demasiado burlona. Honshô Chizuru: DIOS! Ni pensarlo! Antes al Capi Maestro Roshi-Yamamoto que a ella. Se tiraría encima de ella sin dudarlo. Rukia no era partidaria de poner su integridad física y mental en bandeja de plata a la loca que se le pase por delante con intenciones que van más allá de la amistad. Podía tener el coco medio podrido pero aún le quedaba lo suficiente de materia gris para quedarse callada.

Además, quizás que cara le ponga Chizuru...¡Ni siquiera sabe lo que es un gigai! Aunque...desde el retorcido punto de vista de la pelirroja, basta con que Rukia le dijera "_Tengo un problema con mi cuerpo_" para que salte cual animal en celo sobre ella pensando que lo "malo" que tiene Rukia es la inclinación amorosa hacia el mismo género. Y sería peor si tiene puesto el Traje de SuperErotic que Ishida le dio. Sería el fin de Rukia como la conocemos.

DIOOOOS! A quién recurrir?

Suspiró. Si su gigai estaba en mal estado no era aconsejable atravesar la puerta Senkai para ir a la Sociedad de Almas. Podía quedarse vagando entremedio hasta el fin de los tiempos y aunque en ese momento no parecía una mala opción en absoluto, no creía poder aguantar el aburrimiento de la eternidad.

Así que estaba solita y abandonada en el patético mundo humano...

Como Will Smith en esa película tan rara...

Vida cruel...

Tendría que cargar con esta molesta sensación de cachondeo, sordera y estupidez por algunos días, hasta que el Señor Don (_Bastardo_) Urahara hiciera su brillante aparición con un nuevo gigai y salvara el día

* * *

Ya se le había pasado un poco la _rabiadesconciertoWTFtaquicardiaconfusión _al de joven de pelito naranjo. Lo que es la impresión, no se le quitaría en un buen rato, no sin antes una buena, MUY buena explicación por parte de la depravada de Rukia.

Alguien llega muy patudamente por la ventana. Quién más puede ser? (Tono irónico...)

**-- "Hola, Ichigo..."** --dijo en un tono bajo de voz.

**-- "H-Hola, Rukia..."**

El silencio era tan incómodo como ir al baño de tu suegra y que no haya papel higiénico. Quizá más.

**-- "Ichigo...creo que te debo una explicación"**

**-- "Y vaya que me la debes...¡Me dejaste tus uñas marcadas en mi...! BAH! Olvídalo, tonta..."** --recordó dónde tenía las uñitas marcadas y se puso colorado.

Rukia estuvo con unas raras ganas de reírse. Sería realmente divertido si ella no estuviera involucrada en la situación. Pero no era el mejor momento.

**-- "Lo siento...la verdad es que no sé lo que me pasó..."**

**-- "..."**

**-- "..."**

**-- "Rukia..tú no puedes siquiera PRETENDER que yo me voy a creer esa mierda que pusiste como justificativo...si asi lo crees no dudaré en tirarte en un bote de basura."**

**-- "..."**

**-- "..."**

**-- "¡AAAAGH, bien! ¡Lo que en verdad pasó fue qué...!**

**-- "¡¿Qué?!"**

Rukia se congeló. No podía decírselo, no podíaaa!!

DING! la vieja ampolleta de 100 W se prendió. Raras reacciones de este gigai...

**-- "¡Lo que pasa es que hice una apuesta con Yoruichi-san, eso! ¡Eso fue..!**

**-- "¿Qué? ¿Qué tu hiciste...QUÉ?!"**

**-- "M-me ofreció una considerable cantidad de dinero para comprarme Chappys de peluche si es que lograba agarrarte el..."** --señaló vagamente la retaguardia del pelinaranja, haciendo que éste se pusiera aún mas rojo, luego su tono de voz pasó a uno asustado-- **"A-antes de que llegáramos de vuelta a casa..."**

**-- "¿¡Y por qué tenían que comprometer mi... MI intimidad en su estúpida apuesta!? ¡¡¡No soy un jodido vedetto al que le pueden poner billetes en la ropa interior cuando les plazca!!!"** --gritó indignado Fresa-sama. Aunque todavía no creía que esa fuera la verdad, ni un poco.

**-- "Pero tienes el cuerpo perfecto para dedicarte a eso..."** --dijo en un susurro 'misterioso' pero bastante audible.

Bzzzz...una pequeña mosca pasaba por ahí...

¡¡¡¡¡PUTO GIGAAAAAI DE MIERDAAAA!!!!!!

**-- "¿¡¿¡¿P-podrías repetir eso, p-porfavor?!?!?!"**

**-- "Era solamente una broma...!"** --¡eso! diginidad por sobre todo. ¿¡Pero qué mierda tiene este gigai?! ¡Yo no pienso eso!

**-- "Rukia, ¿te fumaste algo? En serio...¿te has vuelto completamente ****LOCA****? Qué pasaría si yo de la nada dijera que tienes un cuerpazo del cual me quiero aprovechar?"**

**-- "¿En serio piensas eso de mí, Ichigo?" **-- _"¡Gigai, por lo que más quieras, CIERRA LA BOCA!"_

Ichigo quedó de una pieza. No se esperaba esa respuesta. Pues no es el tipo de chico que solo se fija en los atributos físicos de las chicas (Citemos a un buen ejemplar: Asano Keigo) pero no podía negar que el cuerpo de Rukia, por enana y mandona que fuera, haría babear a cualquier chico con las hormonas activas. Chicos como él. Dios! Qué le estaba pasando?! Jamás había pensado así en Rukia de esa manera tan...

_''Hormonal''_

**-- "Tch, solo era por poner un ejemplo...tú siempre serás una odiosa zoófila de los conejos"**

**-- "Y tú siempre serás igual de deficiente mental que siempre"**

**-- "¿¡¿¡Te quedarías callada de una puta vez si te digo que eres bonita!?!?**

**-- "Por supuesto"** -- _"¿E-en serio eso es lo que mi cuerpo desea?"_

**-- "¡...!"**

Touché.

**-- "Vamos, estoy esperando mi cumplido, Ku-ro-sa-ki-ku-un"** --dijo con una cantarina voz que hacía que Ichigo perdiera los estribos.

Y como todos saben (o deberían saberlo) cuando alguien pierde los estribos, dice o hace cosas que están muy incrustadas en los más profundo de su subconsciente y la furia o el desconcierto hacen que lo saque a flote. (Veo el National Geographic siempre que puedo :P)

**-- "¡C-COMO QUIERAS!" **_--"¡Ninguna enana estúpida va a venir a tocarme los cojones!"-- _**"¡Kuchiki Rukia, tú eres...!" **--toda esa potente voz de macho alfa se convirtió en un tímido susurro de idiota-- **"Eres..."**

**-- "Siii?????"**

**-- "Eres...eres... ¡Eres **_linda_**, mierda!"**

...

Wow...eso fue raro, jamás le había dicho a una chica que era linda, y menos pensó que a la primera que se lo diría sería a Rukia.

Después pensó que era algo estúpido, Rukia **YA** era linda, no necesitaba decírselo porque de seguro ella ya lo sabia y muy bien.

...

Y después pensó _"¿Qué mierda fue eso que pensé?"_

* * *

Y mientras tanto, una música celestial invadió los atrofiados oídos de la shinigami.

Rukia sonrió radiante.

**-- "Ves que no era tan difícil? ¡Yo sin vergüenza alguna, puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos que tienes un cuerpo del que cualquier idiota se sentiría orgullosísimo!"** --le levantó el pulgar estusiasmadamente.

...

Silencio sepulcral

...

Ichigo simplemente no podía disimular la genial cara de chango retardado que se le había formado.

...

Y más (adivinen qué) silencio sepulcral.

**-- "¿...e-en serio?" **--preguntó curioso--** "Digooo, bueno, siempre he pensado que con este pelo naranja yo..." **--Ichigo en verdad se sentía extrañamente confundido y por qué negarlo..._halagado_. Nunca nadie le había dicho así de frente que era guapo. Y menos una chica. De cierta manera el que fuera Rukia quien se lo dijera lo infló por dentro. (Por cierto, Masaki no cuenta)

Rukia sonreía de una manera extraña. El gigai definitivamente estaba fuera de control. CAOS.

**-- "¡Oye! **--esto era muy raro, algo no encajaba--** "¿¡Desde cuando crees que soy guapo?!, ¡Jamás en tu vida me lo habías dicho antes, Rukia!"** --se sobresaltó Ichigo. Era demasiado extraño para ser verdad.

**-- "¿Qué hay con eso, Ichigo, acaso no te consideras guapo?"** --preguntó con inocencia. Mientras Rukia internamente sentía que su puta lengua de su puto gigai estaba fuera de control e Ichigo terminaría por huir de ella, si es que no toda Karakura lo hacía.

¡¡¡Joder, estaba soltando cada estupidez!!! ¡Si seguía así le terminaría diciendo que una vez con Hinamori y Matsumoto lo vieron en bolas sin querer!

(y desde ahí que tenía esa tan positiva opinión de esa escultura griega que era el cuerpo de Ichigo...omitiré los detalles por ahora...)

**-- "Pues claro que sí, solo que no lo ando presumiendo por la vida, si es a eso a lo que te refieres."** --dijo Ichigo con naturalidad, aunque por dentro estaba tan colorado que hasta su hollow interno se ruborizó.

No podía mostrar vulnerabilidad ante nadie.

Y _menos_ a Kuchiki Rukia.

Eso la descolocó.

**-- "Entonces todo bien, si al final eso es lo que quieres creer, entonces muérete con la idea de que te agarré de esa manera porque simplemente soy una maldita pervertida, aunque esa no sea la verdad. Adiós y muy buenas noches."** --La Kuchiki le dirigió una mirada realmente asesino-en-serie.

**-- "¡...!"**

Ichigo se quedó completamente lelo. Ella parecía estar diciendo la verdad, y el tono con que dijo eso lo congeló, estaba enojada en serio. Vaya cambio de humor, hace un rato estaba diciendo que lo encontraba guapo y ahora le dio una mirada tan fría y letal como su zanpakutoh.

La chica se encerró en el armario que ocupaba y se felicitó a si misma. Ichigo no le volvería a sacar el tema, aunque fue bastante incómodo el decirle que lo encontraba guapo...y que se estaba muriendo de hambre...podía decir que cerró el asunto con broche de oro. Ahora solo tenía que pasar la noche en ese armario hasta que los ánimos se calmaran por la mañana. Pero Dioooos que tenía apetito.

**-- "Rukia, solo son las cinco de la tarde. ¿De verdad vas a dormirte ahora? Si quieres puedo irme y cerrar las cortinas"**

FUCK!

Vio como su temperamental amiga shinigami abría el armario con furia, avergonzada por haber hecho el ridículo en frente de Ichigo, _una vez más_. ¿Era necesario arruinarle el momento a la pobre?

**-- "Lo sé, idiota. Sólo lo dije porque...bah, no te interesa"**

Y raudamente corrió hacia la cocina para comerse todo lo dulce que encontrara. No importaba si despues el inútil gigai que estaba ocupando se inutilizaba aún más y empezara a desechar la comida por las orejas. Comería, comería, comería...

Ichigo, desde las escaleras, sonrió.

**-- "Tch, qué tonta es Rukia...ni que me hubiera molestado por ese agarrón que me dio...sea cual sea la razón que tuvo para hacerlo, no me desagradó para nada..." **-- _"Hey, qué mierda fue eso?"_

* * *

YAYNESS, chapter 2: finished ;D

Qué les pareció? Reviewwwwssss ;D

La verdad es que no tenía una idea definida para seguir con el fic, solo abri el Wordpad y escribi, escribi, escribi...

De uds, depende que esta pobre desquiciada por Ichigo siga escribiendo las diversas locuras que tiene en su cabecita!

* * *

_MOVIMIENTO MUNDIAL__: "__**ALIMENTEMOS A ARI, UN REVIEW PUEDE SALVAR SU MISERABLE (y patética) EXISTENCIA EN ESTE MUNDO" **_;D


	3. Keeps Getting: ¡¿Better Or Worst!

**A**_**r**__**i'**_s_** C**__**o**__**r**_**ne**_r _**: **Wiii el tercer _chapitulo_ (?) xD Una vez más muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejan reviews, hay algunos que me hacen reir mucho. Además que el capitulo dos tuvo bastante exito y eso me alegria la week! *que ha estado apestando*

Estoy particularmente indignada con el rumbo que está tomando el manga. Porqué, diganme queridas mías, ¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¿¿¿PORQUE MIERDA nuestros personajes favoritos son los que peor lo pasan??!!?!!?!!?!!?!!?!

Primero a Matsumoto le hacen el tremendo hoyo en la panza, Ishida se queda sin brazo, Ichigo se vuelve loco, y Ulquiorra termina muerto, cuando perfectamente Tite pudo haberlo hecho uno de los buenos y realizar el tan anhelado UlquiHime que resulto ser 100748740075092750927502 veces mas probable que el *vomita* IchiHime ¬¬...

_____________

**C**h**a**_p_**t**e**r**_T_**h****R**_**e**__E_: _:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·** K****єє****ρ§ G****є****ттing: ¡¿ B****є****тт****єя oя**** Wo****я****§t ?! **_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·

¿Rukia había salido...podríamos decir... "airosa" de la incómoda situación en la que se vio envuelta el desdichado ayer?

¿Podríamos decir que "No hay mal que por bien no venga"?

Pues no para ella. Nada, absolutamente _nada_, puede salirle bien bochorno tras bochorno.

Ese día no quería ir al instituto, no quería y no quería. Asi como los niños de primer año a quien la escuela los trauma.

No quería arriesgar más su reputación más de lo que ya estaba. Pendía de un finísimo hilo.

Y solo Urahara Kisuke podía salvarla.

Ja, que raro sonó eso. Generalmente es Ichigo, Renji o Byakuya el caballero de brillante armadura.

No ese loco chiflado y timador, que gozaba en hacer sufrir a la gente.

Suspiró, no le quedaba otra más que esperar...

Ese armario de Kurosaki era tan acogedor...

**-- "¡Oi, Rukia, despierta que se nos hace tarde!"** --ahí estaba la melodiosa vozarrón de Ichigo...

Una hermosa mañana...ARRUINADA por esa burda imitación de Garfield.

**-- "Ichigo...no quiero ir hoy, por favor..."** --puso voz de mareada, quizás funcionaba mejor que la voz escolar. Pero no era mentira que se sentía como la mierda.

**-- "Sólo quieres faltar sólo porque hoy hay examen de biología, ¡tramposa! ¿Crees que a mí no me gustaría quedarme en casa y dormir hasta tarde?"**

**-- "Ichigo...de verdad, no me siento bien...por favor..."**

**-- "No Rukia, ni siquiera puedo verte la cara, de seguro estás fingiendo."**

**-- "N-no lo estoy...Ichigo por favor..."**

**-- "NO SIGNIFICA NO, IDIOTA.**

**-- "Pero...Ich..."**

**-- "¡¡TÚ VAS A IR MIERDA!!" --**gritó impasible.

Y así nuestros amigos salieron en busca de más aventuras.

Ok, eso fue oficialmente _raro_, corrijo:

Y así Ichigo salió arrastrando a Rukia de la casa, y les esperaban muchas aventuras...

Tampoco? BIEN!

ICHIGO SALIÓ DE LA CASA TOMANDO A RUKIA COMO SI FUERA UN SACO DE PAPAS Y SE FUERON AL INSTITUTO DONDE LES ESPERABAN MUCHOS..._bochornos?_

______________________

**-- "Ichigo...ya puedes bajarme, prometo que no escaparé..."** --dijo con voz resignada. Y aunque quisiera, Ichigo era más rápido que ella.

**-- "¡Hmpf!"** --y la soltó sin niguna delicadeza.

**-- "¡Oye imbécil, no tenías que ser tan bruto!"**

**-- "Tch...ni que te hubiera dolido en serio"**

**-- "Me dolió 'es-tú-pi-do', después de todo también soy una chica, ¿O no te habías dado cuenta? ¿A otras chicas como Inoue no les harías eso o sí?"** --preguntó ofendida.

**-- "Inoue no se hubiera caído tan tontamente"**

**-- "Inoue no se habría quejado aunque le hubiera dolido."**

**-- "Inoue y yo no nos tenemos ese tipo de confianzas"**

...

¿Qué? Ichigo ahora también estaba diciendo incoherencias...aunque no necesita tener un cuerpo atrofiado.

El YA es atrofiado del coco.

Y es tristemente irreversible, tanto perder sangre por la vida a espadazos con la gente le dejó la cabeza hecha un triste cementerio de neuronas.

**-- "Oe, Ichigo, ¿Por qué dijiste eso?"**

**-- "Porque...la verdad no lo sé"**

...

**-- "Eres muy raro, Ichigo"** --dijo Rukia esbozando una sonrisa.

**-- "No más que tú..."** --dijo Ichigo, correspondiéndosela discretamente.

_________________

Hasta aquí todo bien, Rukia no había tenido síntomas de 'anormalidades' en su gigai hasta ahora. Pero eso no la dejaba más tranquila que antes. Recién habían comenzado las clases y tenía la certeza de que de ésta no se salvaba.

Estaban en pleno examen de la fastidiosa y puta biología, la nueva sensei del insituto, Takeuchi Kasumi vigilaba a todo el salón con ojo de Ulquiorra. A esa profesora, por muy joven que fuera, no le escapaba una.

_-- "Joderjoderjoderjoder... ¡no sé nada de esto! ¿No era que la célula es lo más pequeño? ¿Entonces por qué mierda tiene más cosas adentro? ¡Estúpida biología para humanos, los shinigamis no necesitamos esto!"_ --se quejaba.

Y ponía unas caras psicopáticas que daban cuco.

**-- "¿Le sucede algo, Kuchiki? ¿Por qué pone esas caras?"** --le preguntó la sensei.

Todos los chicos se voltearon a mirarla. Kuchiki Rukia por el único motivo que llamaba la atención en clase era por su 'gran amabilidad y dulzura'.

Hasta ahora...

**-- "No sé nada sobre esto, y creo que es realemente estúpido. Además hoy no quería venir, el tarado de Ichigo me sacó a rastras de la cama."** --dijo seriamente.

Oh no, la cagué.

...

Silencio de ultratumba.

...

**-- "¡¿QUÉ KUROSAKI HIZO QUÉEEEEEEEE?!" **

El curso entero se olvidó de que estaban en un examen. Tatsuki se reía por lo bajo, Inoue miraba sin comprender, Ishida se sonrojó, Keigo lloró y Chad...Chad no hizo nada.

**-- "¡¡¡RUKIA!!!"**

**-- "¡¡¡Digoo, no es lo que ustedes piensan!!! ¡Ayer las hermanitas de Kurosaki-kun me invitaron a pasar la noche en su casa y al amanecer fue el mismo Kurosaki-kun quién me despertó!" **--decía Rukia intentando arreglar el malentendido.

AAAGH ¡Sabía que no debía haber venido a la escuela hoy! Puto de Ichigo!

Oh no...se sentía mal, la sala le daba vueltas, veía como las caras de los demás iban deformándose...¿era esto por culpa del gigai atrofiado y maltrecho del tendero blondo?

_-- "Puto Uraharaaa...." _--fueron los últimos pensamientos de la Rukia consciente.

Y se desmayó.

Y hubo caos.

Y...eso.

**-- "¡¡Kuchiki-san!!" **--se alarmó Keigo.

**-- "¡¡RUKIA!!" **--Ichigo saltó del asiento botando la mesa y asustando a las chicas.

Y vio que todos lo miraban con ojos de plato.

**-- "¡¡Digoo, Kuchiki!!"**

**-- "Kurosaki, lleva a Kuchiki a la enfermería por favor." **--sentenció la sensei.

**-- "¿Qué? ¿Y por qué yo?" **--protestó él.

_-- "Porque son una parejita simpática...jejeje"_** -- "¿Será porque tú pasaste la noche con ella o no? Quizás está fatigada por el esfuerzo de anoche..."** --dijo con sorna en la voz.

**-- "¡¡C-CLARO QUE NO!!"** --Ichigo se había puesto coloradito.

**-- "Bueno, no me importa, llévala, es una ORDEN." **--dijo la sensei agrandando su aura tenebrosa.

**-- "H-hai..."**

_____________________________

Ichigo caminaba por los pasillos del instituto camino a la enfermería con Rukia en sus brazos. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Desde ayer que ha estado actuando muy extraño. ¿Estará enferma? (Duh, se desmayó en clase, baka)

**-- "I...¿Ichigo?"**

**-- "Rukia, estás bien?"**

**-- "Me acabo de desmayar, tawake. Es EVIDENTE que no estoy bien."**

**-- "Tch, me doy la molestia de cargarte en brazos a la enfermería y me respondes así...mira que eres malagradecida..."** --se quejó el chico fresa.

**-- "Púdrete, fresa naranja"**

**-- "Bah...piérdete zorra ingrata..."**

**-- "..."**

**-- "..."**

Y una iluminación divina...bueno, quizás no tan divina, se apoderó del loco gigai de Rukia.

**-- "¿C-cargarme...en b-brazos?"**

**-- "¿Si, acaso tiene algo de malo? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara tan estúpida? No tengo las manos sucias si eso es lo que te preocupa."**

Rukia abrió completamente los ojos. Ichigo la estaba llevando en brazos.

Bien, ¿qué tenía eso de raro?

Renji y Nii-sama ya lo habían hecho antes.

No era nada del otro mundo.

¿Sería esto una sensación independiente del gigai? Urahara le dijo que esto podía pasar en cualquier momento y lugar.

¿Entonces por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

¡Sólo era Ichigo, su mejor amigo!

Sentía como sus fuertes brazos sujetaban sus frágiles piernas, que estaban más desprotegidas que de costumbre, debido a que la posición en la que estaba hacía que la falda se le subiera hasta límites de alerta.

Esos brazos, eran tan cálidos y protectores...y se sentía tan bien estar entre ellos.

_-- "¿QUÉ MIERDA ME ESTÁ PASANDOOO?"_

Su otra mano estaba ocupada en sostener su espalda con firmeza y cuidado a la vez. Qué rico se sentía.

El camino a la enfermería se hacía tan largo...

Y su gigai tuvo unas ganas de...

**-- "¡...!" **

**-- "..."**

**-- "¿Rukia? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?"**

**-- "Nada...¿Te molesta?"**

**-- "N-no, pero...no es habitual en ti hacer este tipo de cosas."**

Ella rió suavemente.

**-- "¿Para una vez que hago algo cariñoso y te alteras? ¿Es tan raro que me comporte así? ¿No te gusta?"**

Un pequeño rubor apareció en el rostro del chico.

**-- "..."**

_-- "¿Por qué estoy diciendo estas cosas? ¡Jamás me he comportado así con nadie! ¡Menos con Ichigo!" --_pensaba la pelinegra.

**-- "No, no tengo problema con que lo hagas, Rukia, no te preocupes. Está bien."**

**-- "Gracias, de verdad que necesitaba hacer esto hace tiempo."**

...

**-- "¿¡...Eh!?"**

Y ustedes, queridas lectoras, se preguntarán 'qué fue eso?'

Pues bien:

Rukia estaba _abrazando_ a Ichigo.

Lo estaba _abrazando_ con las dos manos.

Lo estaba _abrazando_ como si buscara desahogar todos sus problemas en él.

Lo estaba _abrazando_ de manera que pudiera olvidar sus preocupaciones.

Lo estaba _abrazando_ fuertemente.

Lo estaba _abrazando_ con apego y...ternura?

Y él...

_**Sonreía**__._

Como un completo idiota.

Pero _**sonreía**_.

_-- "Esto... no se siente para nada mal..." _--pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Y por primera vez, **muy** en el fondo, a Rukia le gustó que el gigai se mandara solo.

__________________________________________

A la salida del instituto, ninguno de los dos osaba mirarse los carachos colorados que llevaban. Caminaban lento y en silencio. Ichigo tenía una brillante marca roja en su mejilla y Rukia a cada rato supervisaba que su falda no imitara a la de Marilyn Monroe. Lo divertido es que ambos iban disimulando una sonrisa cómplice que no podían ocultar.

_Flashback_

_¿Cuánto rato llevaban así?_

_Quizás el gigai se había quedado pegado_

_Porque Rukia aún NO soltaba a Ichigo._

_Y el muy tarado seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa._

_Esas que muestran en comerciales de Pepsodent o prótesis Corega._

_-- "..."_

_-- "¿...Rukia?"_

_-- "Mm.......mmm"_

_-- "¡Oi, Rukia!"_

_-- "..."_

_-- "Tch, la muy estúpida se quedó dormida."_

_-- "I...chigo..."_

_-- "¿¡..!?"_

_¿Rukia acaso estaba estaba soñando con él?_

_-- "Ichig..."_

_SI! Estaba soñando con él!_

_-- "Ichigo...baka"_

_Kurosaki suspiró, una pequeña idea loca e imposible se le había cruzado por la mente._

_-- "Maldito...Ura...hara... ¡¡URAHARA!!"_

_Rukia había despertado de golpe asustando a Kurosaki._

_Y se apegó aún más a él._

_-- "AAAH! Rukia no me asustes así!"_

_-- "I...¿Ichigo, eres tú?"_

_-- "Tonta...¿Quién más? Oye, me está doliendo un poco el que tengas tus uñas clavadas en mi..."_

_-- "¿Eh?"_

_Es cierto, estaba con su cabeza apegada a las mejillas de Ichigo, y sus manos estaban aferradas a su fuerte espalda._

_-- "Gracias, así está mejor"_

_-- "Me quedé dormida mientras íbamos... a la enfermería? --le susurró al oído muy bajito. Su gigai temblaba y por alguna mística y galáctica razón, tenía agradables escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo entero._

_-- "Tch, me perdí toda la clase esperando a que te revisaran...te estoy llevando a casa ahora mismo." --dijo él, ocultando su nerviosismo. La voz en su oído sonaba cosquillosa y suave._

_-- "¿E-en serio?"_

_-- "Sí, tienes una fiebre de cuidado, así que la enfermera me dijo que evitaras esforzarte...Además la sensei me dejó a tu cargo..." --esto último lo dijo con cierto tono de cansancio._

_..._

_-- "N-NO!" --se sobresaltó Rukia-- "No puedes quedarte cuidándome, ¡Debo ver a Urahara, ahora!"_

_-- "¡No! ¡No lo harás, estás bajo mi responsabilidad ahora!" --exclamó autoritario._

_-- "¡Suéltame, Ichigo, suéltame por favor!" --decía ella intentando liberarse del abrazo que ella misma había empezado._

_No podía dejar que Ichigo se enterase de lo que de verdad estaba mal con su gigai. O todo se iría a la mierda._

_-- "¡NO! ¡AGHH, MALDITA TESTARUDA!"_

_-- "¡¡SUÉLTAME, JODER!!_

_-- "¡¡NO!!"_

_Y entre ese forcejeo (recordemos que Ichigo llevaba a la shinigami en brazos, que lindo ^_^) Rukia hizo una de sus gimnásticas piruetas de niña-goma y..._

_Su falda dejó ver más de lo que su Nii-sama consideraría "moral."_

_..._

_Vaya, qué lindas bragas azules tiene su mejor amiga..._

_Un enorme grito de Rukia y una mano estampada en la cara de Ichigo rompió con el silencio del barrio._

_-- "Lo, l-lo siento, Rukia... pero debes entender que no puedo dejar que te vayas."_

_-- "Está bien..."_

_-- "¿Cuando lleguemos a casa, te prestaré mi habitación para que puedas dormir en paz, de acuerdo?"_

_-- "Sí...gracias, Ichigo. Y...lo siento sobre la bofetada, discúlpame."_

_-- "No te preocupes, Rukia." --hizo una larga pausa, y sonrió jueguetón-- "...¿Lindas bragas, eh?"_

_-- "¡¡Tonto, no me lo recuerdes que me da vergüenza!!" --protestó Rukia aguantándose la risa._

_Fin Flashback_

___________________________________________________

YAYNESS, chapítulo tres, finished! ;D

Wow...uy esto se pone mejor *cierto? diganme que si por favor T^T xd*

_______________________________________________________________

_MOVIMIENTO MUNDIAL__: "__**ALIMENTEMOS A ARI, UN REVIEW PUEDE SALVAR SU MISERABLE (y patética) EXISTENCIA EN ESTE MUNDO" **_ ;D

____________________________________________________

AVISO QUE EL PROXIMO UPDATE SERA UN CHAPITULO ESPECIAL QUE ABORDARÁ ESTE TEMA, SI ES QUE SE ACUERDAN :D

:

" una vez con Hinamori y Matsumoto lo vieron en bolas sin querer!

(y desde ahí que tenía esa tan positiva opinión de esa escultura griega que era el cuerpo de Ichigo...omitiré los detalles por ahora...)

BYEEEEEEEEE


	4. ¡The Strawberry In All His Glory!

**A**_**r**__**i'**_s_** C**__**o**__**r**_**ne**_r_: Lo prometido es deuda, queridisimas lectoras, asi que antes ustedes traigo el SpecialChapterBonus! de: _"El día en que Rukia, Hinamori y Matsumoto vieron (sin querer) a Kurosaki Ichigo como Tite lo trajo a Bleach" (por cierto, el titulo: "The Strawberry in all his glory", significa: "la Fresa en toda su gloria" xDD creo que le viene como anillo al dedo)_

___________________________________________

_**S**_**p**_e__**c**_ia_**l**_C_**h**_**a**p**t****e**_r_B_**o**_n_**u**_s**!:** _:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_· **¡тн****є**** §т****я****αwb****єяя****y in αll нi§ glo****я****y! **_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·_:_·

(Verano pasado, Sociedad de Almas)

Aizen y su obsesión de que todos usaran Head & Shoulders en el cabello, había sido por fin derrotado. Costó sangre, sudor, lágrimas y por sobre todo...MILES de...emmm, de las moneda esas que ocupan los shinigamis, bueno, no me sé el nombre, ok?

La cosa es que todo era júbilo y sandungueo (?) en el Seireitei y, cómo no podía ser de otra manera, la Teniente del Capi de la 10 había organizado una gran fiesta en las afueras del cuartel de su escuadrón, que daba a un bonito bosque con un pequeño y poco profundo lago cristalino que se usaba como piscina. Todas las divisiones habían sido invitadas y por supuesto, el gran héroe-MaxSteel-ActionMan-G.- Kurosaki Ichigo. Que OTRA VEZ más, había salvado sus jodidos traseros espirituales.

Las instrucciones habían sido _"FIESTA DE PISCINA EN EL DÉCIMO ESCUADRÓN, ¡¡¡¡¡SIN TRAJE DE BAÑO NO SE ENTRA!!!!" (con cariño, Rangiku-chan! ^·^)"_

¿Oh, quién es el que viene ahí?

Era Ichigo que venía llegando con su pinta de surfista alternativo y un cuerpazo que estaba que ardía de lo puro bueno y sus bracitos tostados al sol. Aunque contrastaba con las vestiduras de los demás, pues los shinigamis usaban unos trajes extraños, que hacían que el discreto short verde milico de Ichigo resaltara como nunca en su vida.

Buscaba con la mirada a alguien conocido. Nadie.

Ni Rukia, ni Renji, ni Toushiro, ni Rangiku-san, ni siquiera el pijo lingote de Byakuya. Aunque en verdad no se lo imaginaba en shorts para bañarse. Aghh. Imagen visual traumante.

No le duró mucho la pose encachada de 'uy-que-bueno-que-estoy' porque una salvaje niña de pelo rosa se le tiró encima.

**-- "¡¡¡Icchy!!! ¡¡¡Has venido!!!"**

**-- "AAAH, suéltame, niña!"** --se la quitó de encima-- **"¿Oye, dónde están todos, por qué no hay nadie de mis conocidos aquí?"**

**-- "¡Ahh lo que pasa es que este es el lado de la escoria! ¡Yo solo estoy aquí porque hay muchos dulces! Pero los Capitanes y los Tenientes se encuentran al otro lado del lago, que es un sector secreto, al parecer la hermanita de Byakushi lo convenció de prestar su playa privada para esto... yo le escuché algo de "¡SIN ICHIGO NI SIQUIERA CONSERVARÍAMOS ESTA PLAYA, NII-SAMA, NO SEAS TACAÑO!"** --dijo Yachiru tratando de imitar la potente voz de Rukia.

**-- "Claaaro..."** --una gotita le resbalaba por la sien. Era difícil imaginarse al pijo paliducho ser mandoneado por una chica que no le llega ni a los pectorales.

**-- "¡¡Bien, adiosito Icchy!! ¡¡Ja ne!!"** --se despidió Yachiru y volvió a recolectar dulces en la inmensidad del lugar, y de paso chupar cabezas de shinigamis calvos.

Ahora que Ichigo sabía dónde ir, hizo un genial y sexy shunpo y se dirigió al otro lado del lago.

Al llegar confirmó lo que la garrapata rosada de Zaraki le había dicho, todos sus conocidos estaban ahí, Capitanes y Tenientes por igual.

Yamamoto Genryuusai estaba igual que siempre, sin siquiera quitarse la bata de Capitán.

Kira, Hisagi y Renji charlaban animadamente, al parecer Renji les contaba de sus vivencias en el mundo humano y el milenario secreto de tomar café sin quemarse la lengua. Y también al parecer habían estado bebiendo. Mucho. Los tres estaban colorados hasta las raíces del pelo. *esto no es una insinuación yaoi, malditas pervertidas!*

El más _'gore' _de los Capitanes, Kurotsuchi, estaba analizando los efectos que hacía el sol al tostar la piel de su hija-teniente-trapo-muñeca Nemu.

Y de Byakuya, Toushiro y Zaraki no se les veía ni uno de sus extravagantes cabellos.

Y Rukia...estaba conversando amigablemente con Rangiku-san y una muchacha de edad similar a la de Rukia que Ichigo no conocía.

Se acercó a donde estaba su amiga. Intentando controlar una extraña sensación que tuvo al verla en traje de baño. Supuso que era el intenso calor. Aún así, se sentía _raro._

**-- "¡Hola, Ichigo! ¡Hasta que has venido, pensé que esto de las playas no era lo tuyo y te quedarías lamiéndote el codo en Karakura!"** --le saludó ella.

**-- "Y yo pensé que tu Pijo-sama no te quería dejar venir con tantos hombres y tú en ese bikini tan chico como el cerebro que tienes" **--respondió él.

Rukia sonrió. Era la manera en la que se saludaban.

**-- "¡Hola Ichigo! Qué bien que hayas venido ¿A ella no la conoces, verdad? Es Hinamori Momo." **--lo saludó Matsumoto.

**-- "Hola, mucho gusto"** --dijo él cortésmente. Ella le correspondió con una amable sonrisa, parecía ser una muchacha muy simpática.

**-- "Es la Teniente de la 5ºa División y el único punto débil de mi amado Capitán"** --dijo Matsumoto con una gran sonrisa picarona.

**-- "¡R-Rangiku-san!"**

**-- "¿Quéee? ¡Es verdad! ¡Mi Taicho no es nada sin su Hinamori-chan, es tan tierno!" **--dijo Rangiku, haciendo que un rubor cubriera de rosa el rostro de la morena Teniente.

Rukia, ignorando a sus colegas de trabajo, siguió metiéndole conversa a Ichigo, quién, por qué negarlo, se sentía bastante impresionado de que ese cascarrabias enano albino que era Hitsugaya Toushiro tuviera un punto débil que justamente fuera esa amable chica de aspecto dulce y tranquilo. Rió para sus adentros, vaya que era divertido.

**-- "Seguramente te dijeron que el Capitán Zaraki está detrás tuyo. ¿Trajiste a Zangetsu?"** --le preguntó Rukia como si fuera lo más normal de la galaxia.

FUCK!

**-- "Nooooo"** --su mirada se entristeció-- **"Y yo que pensaba relajarme aunque fuera por un mísero día..."**

Rukia sintió un poco de pena por su amigo. Tantas cosas buenas que había hecho por el puto mundo entero sin esperar retribuciones en dinero u honores, y no podía echarse un jodido rato a estirar las patitas porque ese Capitán aficionado al cabello de los punks no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Pero Ichigo estaba decidido a disfrutar su día.

Así que, yendo en contra del sistema, tuvo la **INSOLENCIA** de desear que este día fuera agradable.

Fíjate, fíjate.

Pero como Ichigo es el mártir más grande que haya tenido la historia del animé japonés. Zaraki Kenpachi **TENÍA **que venir a arruinarle la jornada...lo quieran o no.

**-- "¡HOLA, ICHIGO, QUÉ BIEN QUE HAYAS VENIDO, ME ESTABA ABURRIENDO!" **--fue el amigable saludo del Capi Punk. Mientras un aplastante reiatsu emanaba de él.

Pobre Ichigo...como corría...cómo esquivaba esa espada de nombre desconocido...pobre, pobre Kurosaki Ichigo. Veía como el bastardo de Renji y sus amigos se partían los culos de la pura risa de ver como lo cazaban como a un miserable ratón. Y se caían de borrachos, seguramente Rangiku tenía la culpa de aquello.

Rukia decidió ayudarlo al ver que nadie lo hacía. Woah! Qué buena amiga era ella. Aunque dentro de ella una parte se reía al ver a Ichigo siendo correteado como un conejito asustado. Pero hasta ahí llegaba su nivel de sadismo.

Creó con Sode No Shirayuki una pared de hielo que le bloqueó el paso al desequilibrado Capitán para que su pobre amigo colorín pudiera ponerse a salvo.

Run, Ichigo, ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!

Logró tomar una distancia considerable de la playa y se metió en lo que era un pequeño bosque que daba a un bello lugar, que probablemente no todos conocían.

Era otro lado de la playa, un sector aún más privado que el anterior. No había nadie y estaría seguro de Kenpachi, al menos por un rato.

**-- "Ufff, Rukia me ha salvado el pellejo otra vez, ese konoyaro de Kenpachi iba en serio. AAAH! Qué no puedo siquiera relajarme un mísero día...? " **--se lamentó Ichigo.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que el lugar en el que se encontraba era muy bonito.

Podía divisar si alguien se acercaba. Así que podía bañarse y relajarse en paz...aunque no sería lo mismo sin Rukia y sus demás amigos...

Un sonido se escuchó.

No estaba solo.

Ichigo sudó frió. ¿Kenpachi lo había encontrado? Sabía que al igual que él, apestaba encontrando reiatsus. Decidió acercarse un poco más. Y detrás de unos arbustos...

Había un niño de pelo blanco, durmiendo apaciblemente.

Era Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Estaba acostado con un vaso de jugo al lado y con un short azul del mundo real. Posiblemente regalo de su Teniente...comprado con el dinero del propio Hitsugaya, claro. Ichigo se alegró de que hubiera un conocido suyo sin ganas de despedazarlo por diversión.

Y de pronto despertó. Miró al pelinaranja con extrañeza mientras se restregaba los ojos.

**-- "¡Yo, Toushiro! ¿qué haces aquí? Kenpachi también quería pelear contigo? Yo recién acabo de perderlo de vista." **--lo saludó Ichigo amigablemente.

**-- "Primero que nada, es ****CAPITÁN**** Hitsugaya, y estoy aquí porque no me gustan las aglomeraciones de gente, Kurosaki Ichigo."** --le respondió no tan amigablemente el albino.

...

_-- "...Qué enano más pesado..." _--pensó--** "¡Oye! Conocí a tu amiga Hinamori, me pareció una chica muy bonita...no sabía que tenías novia, Toushiro. Jejejeje" **--le dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa picarona.

Al decir esto. Toushiro pasó de una tonalidad roja, a una verde.

**-- "KUROSAKI..."**

Y un aura congeladora que prometía muerte y dolor rodeaba su pequeño cuerpo.

**-- "¡C-cálmate! ¡Sólo era una broma, Toushiro!" --**se disculpó Ichigo al ver que su capacidad para ser padre estaba en la cuerda floja.

**-- "Pues más te vale, Kurosaki Ichigo, ****no te acerques**** a Hinamori." **--senteció el peliblanco.

**-- "Tch, como si quisiera...sólo quiero relajarme por hoy sin que intenten asesinarme por hobby." **--dijo Ichigo acostándose a un par de metros lejos de Toushiro, por si a éste enano albino también le daba por asesinarlo solo por haber mencionado a Hinamori.

**-- "Haz lo que quieras."** --le escupió el otro. Y volvió a dormirse.

Y así Ichigo se echó en la arena. A descansar sus pobres piernitas al calor del Sol mientras escuchaba el sonido de las hojas de los árboles y del agua moverse...

Aaaah, que rico...

____________

Había pasado más o menos una hora. El sol calentaba con su máxima capacidad y se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, todos los de la playa 'sin-escoria' se estaban reuniendo para el asado que amablemente estaba auspiciado por el capi Ukitake, (y el sake felizmente lo ponía el capi Kyouraku ^_^)

Y Rukia no encontraba a Ichigo por ninguna parte.

Esperaba no tener que encontrar sus brazos sin dedos, nadando en un charco de sangre, tripas y pelos naranjos. No podía negarlo, estaba preocupada.

**-- "Oi! Renji! ¿Has visto a Ichigo?" **--preguntó ella.

**-- "No, Rukia... ¿Qué, quieres que lo busque?"**

**-- "Me harías un gran favor, dile que la comida está por servirse!" **

**-- "Tch...está bien..." --rezongó Renji-- "¡Oe, Kira, Hisagi! ¡Ayúdenme a buscar a Ichigo!"** --gritó el pelirrojo.

Y los tres tenientes *no confundir con los Tres Mosqueteros...o los Tres Chiflados* salieron a buscar al shinigami sustituto. Bastante cabreados por cierto.

_____________________

ZzZzZzZzZZzZz

...

**-- "Oeeee Ichigoooo!!!"**

...

ZzzzZzzzzzzZZZZzzZ

**-- "Ichigooo!"**

...

ZzzzZzZZzZZzZzz

¿Cuánto rato habrán pasado así?

...Esto ya le estaba tocando los cojones a Renji. Tenía hambre y no encontraba al idiota de Kurosaki por ningún lado. Se las PAGARÍA.

______________________

**-- "Kuchiki, ¿has visto a mi Taicho? No lo veo desde temprano"** --dijo Rangiku haciendo pucheros.

Su Taicho era el Sol, la Luna y las estrellas para ella.

**-- "No, no he visto al Capitán Hitsugaya...quizás Hinamori sepa."** --le respondió.

**-- "Hinamori, has visto a mi Taicho?"**

La galaxia, la Via Láctea, el Sistema Solar...

**-- "Mmm, no veo a Shir...etto, a Hitsugaya-kun desde la mañana" **--dijo Hinamori.

**-- "Y yo tampoco veo a Ichigo, qué les parece si vamos a buscarlos?" **--les propuso Rukia.

________________________

YA, HASTA AQUÍ.

Renji, Izuru y Shuuhei ya estaban con los pies hinchados de tanto caminar. Querían comer y el perla no aparecía ni por error.

**-- "Bien, si no encontramos a ese idiota en los próximos cinco minutos, se las verá conmigo."** --dijo el chico 69 (No sean mal pensadas)

Y así volvieron a buscar a Kurosaki por lugares en los que no habían revisado bien.

Oh! Milagrooooo.

Ahí estaba___**él**_**.**

Durmiendo como un angelito y cara de 'no mato ni una mosca'

Ohh sí, Kurosaki Ichigo pudo haberse salvado de Kenpachi.

Pero no de Abarai, Kira y Hisagi.

**-- "Temme, konoyaro...te las vas a ver..." **--decía Renji en voz baja

**-- "Maldito pelopincho..." **--decía Izuru.

**-- "Ya verá..." **--terminó Hisagi.

________________________

Tres bonitas shinigamis se encontraban cerca del lugar, una muy cabreada, otra muy acongojada y la otra muy apacible.

**-- "Bah, estúpido Renji, le pedí que buscara a Ichigo y nunca volvió..."**

**-- "Quizá Abarai-kun simplemente se perdió..." **--dijo Hinamori.

**-- "Taichoooo...¿Dónde estás, Taichitooo?"** --decia Matsumoto haciendo más pucheros.

**-- "¿No escuchan unos ruidos?" **--preguntó Hinamori.

...

**-- "Uno...dos...TRES! ¡AHORA!"**

...

**-- "Qué fue eso? Parecía la voz de Renji!"** --exclamó la Kuchiki.

**-- "¡Sí!"**

**-- "¡Vayamos a ver! ¡Quizás Ichigo esté con él!"**

Las chicas se dirigieron a un pequeño bosque, algo más aislado de la playa. Había más árboles y se hacía más difícil ver por adentro.

**-- "...No se ve nada..." **--susurró Hinamori.

Silencio absoluto. Absoluto silencio.

...

...

...

Unas ramas crujieron.

...

...

...

**-- "WAAAAAAAAAAH, ¡¡¡DEVUÉLVEMELOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡¡RENJI, CABRÓN!!!!" **

**-- "Ése fue Ichigo!"** --dijo Rukia. Y se adentró aún más en el bosque, seguida por las otras dos Tenientes.

Y efectivamente, ÉSE chico, era Ichigo...pero le faltaba _'algo'._

Además de él estaban Hisagi, Kira y Abarai. Hitsugaya se había marchado hace rato.

El pelirrojo y los otros le habían quitado el traje de baño en señal de justicia y venganza.

Mientras él corría y corría por recuperarlo.

Y se podía apreciar lo madura que estaba la fresa.

**-- "I...I...Ich..." **--en shock.

**-- ".........K-ku......." **--en shock.

**-- "¡¡WOOOOOOAH, PERO QUÉ PEDAZO DE HOMBRE!!" **--no tan en shock.

**-- "¿EEEH?" --'**Adán' se dio vuelta.

Rukia y Hinamori se vieron obligadas a taparle la boca a Matsumoto, para evitar que siguiera (diciendo lo que todas pensaban) diciendo improperios sobre la dotada anatomía del Kurosaki.

**-- "Deben...¡p-prometerme que no contarán lo que vieron!" **--les suplicó Rukia-- **"Si Ichigo se enterá...m-me matará, ¿Entienden?"**

**-- "...S-s.......s...."**

Pobre Hinamori, de las tres, ella era la más inocente.

**-- "Pues ya que...pero sólo lo hago por ti, Kuchiki, si fuera por mí, montaría una sala de cine aquí mismo" **--se resignó la colorina.

Y así un secreto pacto fue hecho por tres Tenientes del Seireitei.

Se fueron discretamente a almorzar.

Aunque a Matsumoto tuvieron que arrastrarla para que dejara su sitio.

__________________________________________________________

Ah y por cierto, espero que no hayan malinterpretado el papel de Hinamori, este no es un fanfic IchiHina xDD (que hasta esa pareja es mejor que el IchiHime (upps yo no dije eso! *huida misteriosa*) xddd

_____________________________

WOAHWOAH! Muy largo? ups, creo que si XD

En todo caso espero que les haya gustado ;D

Y muchas gracias por sus reviews en el chapitulo 3 ;D

______________

**Renesmee Kuchiki**

**rukia13**

**Solsis** (Je...si séee que gracias a Tite tenemos Bleach *oremos, hermanos* pero es que ARGHH a veces siento ganas de golpearlo hasta que mueraaa T_T)

**Tsukishirohime-chan**

**Euphrasie Elessar** (mujeeeer! Ò_Ó! Aún sigues viva?? No tienes la fiebre porcina?? O.o)

**SSofiXX**

**MiStErY MaYu-ChAn**

**RukiaxUchiha**

**RPDan** (hehe, este cap tiene Histuhina, y la verdad fuiste tu kien me dio la idea de ponerlo) GOMEN HITSUKARIN FANS .!

**Flerasgard** (tu nombre es por la de SaintSeiya?)

**L**

**pauuw-chan** (siempre me rio con tus reviews, wna loka xD)

**story love**

**Reni-chan95** (porsiaca, soy BpIchigo en el sun&moon ;D)

_**Naoko tendo**_

_**rromy **__(seeeh, la verdad al escribir "Ichigo me saco a rastras de la cama" no lo puse con esa intención...despues mi ampolleta se prendio y "Oh! ESTO SIRVE!" XD)_

___________________

_MOVIMIENTO MUNDIAL__: "__**ALIMENTEMOS A ARI, UN REVIEW PUEDE SALVAR SU MISERABLE (y patética) EXISTENCIA EN ESTE MUNDO" **_ ;D

____________________________________________________


	5. If you're with me the night isnt so cold

**A**_**r**__**i'**_s_** C**__**o**__**r**_**ne**_r _**: **_Ayyy hace tiempo que no subia chapitulos :/ fucking colegio, me explotan de pruebas y trabajos *snif...me costó $2000 el ultimo TT^TT* asi q no habia tenido tiempo de escribir :( aparte q el poco tiempo libre del que disponia lo dedicaba a hacer firmas para el foro SunMoon y al menos en eso he tenido buenos resultados (?) *yªy!*_

_Pasando al chap!:_

_OMAIDIOS! + de 80 reviews! es mi fic con mayor exito y eso que yo solo pensaba hacerlo un oneshot o algo solo para pasar el tiempo xDD_

_Agradezco a todas las geniales personas q me dejan reviews, excepto una estúpida que me dejó un review que no tenia nada q ver con la historia y que no me gusto y la muy cobarde ni siquiera se digno a decirme su puto nombre, Querida, puedes pudrirte en el infierno porque te aseguro que aquí nadie te va a extrañar :)_

_Ahora solo m queda esperar el fucking reencuentro Ichiruki que no llega nunca MALDICIOOON! TT^TT_

**Disclaimer**_: Bleach no me pertenece, pero Ichigo sí. __**es toooodo mio.**__ OISTE ANAYI?! xd._

**aviso: la letra **_cursiva _**puede interpretar sueños, dialogos y pensamientos, espero que puedan interpretarlos bien ;D**

____________________________________________________________________________________________

_-- "¿Cuando lleguemos a casa, te prestaré mi habitación para que puedas dormir en paz, de acuerdo?"_

_-- "Sí...gracias, Ichigo. Y...lo siento sobre la bofetada, discúlpame."_

_-- "No te preocupes, Rukia." --hizo una larga pausa, y sonrió juguetón-- "...¿Lindas bragas, eh?"_

_-- "¡¡Tonto, no me lo recuerdes que me da vergüenza!!" --protestó Rukia aguantándose la risa._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**C**h**a**_p_**t**e**r**_F_**i**_v__**e**_**: Ξ** ** If y****õ****u'яє нєяє, тнє ****ń****i****g****нт is****ń****'т s****õ**** c****õ****Łd****Ξ **

Aaaagh. ¡Qué vergüenzaaaa! Ichigo le había visto la ropa interior. Mundo cruel, ¿Por quéee? ¡¡¡¡Quiero morir...Quiero moriiiiir!!!! Y más encima tuvo la osadía de burlarse!

¡Cerdo bastardo!

Al llegar a la casa de los Kurosaki, solo quería hundirse mil metros bajo tierra hasta que todos se hubieran muerto. Todos y cada uno de los arrogantes humanos de ese patético lugar llamado Karakura que se creen lo mejor y mastican la sopa.

Bueno...tampoco es que lo haya pasado tan mal que digamos, después de todo, aunque le costara reconocerlo, Ichigo se había comportado como todo un caballero.

Como todo un _caballero_...

...

¡OH DIOS!

¿Será que él tampoco está actuando normalmente?

Ya bastaba con que ella estuviera atrofiada del cuerpo, y él atrofiado de la cabeza.

Ufff, encajaban tan bien esos dos.

Quizás lo mejor sería darse un baño de tina e ir a la cama, ojalá que con eso pudiera mantener a raya esto del gigai. ¡Maldito Urahara! ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a hacerla esperar? ¿No es que se las da de "uy-que-genial-que-soy-ju-ju-ju"? ¿¡Por qué le cuesta tanto fabricar un puto gigai!?

Suspiró. Ese estafador no tenía remedio.

**-- "Oi Rukia, ¿vas a cenar algo o irás a dormirte?"** --preguntó Ichigo--** "Porque el viejo se llevó a Yuzu y Karin a un campamento escolar por unos días, y voy a ser yo el que cocine"**

**-- "Mmm, no, no te preocupes, Ichigo. Me iré a bañar y luego a dormir. Pero muchas gracias de todas maneras."** --dijo Rukia, no muy segura de que si esa rara amabilidad fue por ella misma o por el gigai.

¿Será que sus sentimientos y acciones están empezando a fusionarse con los del gigai?

¡¡NO!!

Si eso sucediera, ahora sí que se sentiría culpable y avergonzada por todo lo que le estaba haciendo a Ichigo, desde agarrarle el trasero hasta abrazarlo sin razón alguna.

Pero tampoco podía negar que ELLA lo había "disfrutado", de cierta manera, despues de todo, el gigai, por muy mierdoso que estuviera, seguía siendo _su cuerpo._

¿Y por qué siempre Ichigo, mierda? Hasta donde ella sabía, no era el único humano en Karakura.

¿Por qué no había pasado nada con Ishida, Chad o Keigo?

Necesitaba esa ducha, URGENTE. Se le estaban helando las neuronas debido al frío.

_________________________________________________

11:30 PM, Residencia Kurosaki.

_-- "Aaaah...esto es tan relajante...casi se me olvida que lo único que deseo en este momento es que Hueco Mundo me trague..." _--pensaba Rukia mientras reposaba en la tina de agua caliente.

Abajo Ichigo veía tranquilamente Star Wars. De vez en cuando podía escuchar un _"Wooah...sugoi"_ o un _"Los sables láser serían buenas zanpakutohs"_

Ustedes, queridas padawan, entienden. La Fuerza y Luke Skywalker eran cosas que canónicamente debían ser admiradas, respetadas y veneradas.

Ichigo no era la excepción. (Y yo tampoco)

Vaya...el agua se sentía realmente bien. Quizás esta nochedormiría muy bien_._

De pronto recordó que Ichigo le había ofrecido su propia cama para dormir esa noche, debido a que se había desmayado en clase (Fucking gigai)

Y recordó también que la cama de Ichigo era tan grande y blandita...

Pero resulta una duda asaltó su cabeza. Pobre cabeza la suya.

¿Dónde dormiría él?

Se lo imaginaba intentando acomodarse a duras penas en el minúsculo armario que ella usualmente ocupaba. Retorcido, apretujado e imposiblemente caótico, como si fuera una pintura del español ese...Piccoro...Pícaro...¡Picasso! Ése mismo. Lo recordó porque en el colegio le hablaron sobre él e Ichigo dijo que sus dibujos amorfos y carentes de estética se parecían a los de ése tipo.

¡Ja! Pues ahora va a ser él quien se parezca a Picasso. Menudo imbécil.

...

...

...

¡Agh! ¿A quién quería engañar? Se moría de culpa por ocupar la cama de alguien que se la ofreció tan cortésmente. Y sólo porque su cuerpo se volvió loco y Urahara vende una mierda de productos.

(Aunque eso Kurosaki no lo sabe. Bueno, que Urahara venda pura mierda y luego se desentienda del asunto no es un secreto para nadie, lo que no sabía era lo del gigai.)

_-- "Ichigo...maldito imbécil"_

Le pediría disculpas en la mañana.

________________________________________________

**--"Aaaaagghh..."** --bostezó y se estiró perezosamente-- **"Bueno, creo que ya me voy a la cama..."**

De pronto recordó que su cama era propiedad de Rukia por esa noche.

**-- "Joder..."**

No creía correcto que un chico y una chica durmieran en la misma habitación. Kurosaki era un maldito puritano idiota.

**-- "Joder..."**

Ni drogado se metería a la habitación de su padre. Su integridad mental se vería en serio riesgo de trauma irreversible.

**-- "Joder..."**

El largo de las camitas de Yuzu y Karin con suerte le llegaban a la rodilla, amanecería con los pies azules de frío.

**-- "¡Me cago en todo lo que se menea!"**

Suspiró resignado y se fue a buscar unas mantas. No le quedaba más remedio que dormir en el sillón. Tch, y eso que era el amo y señor de la casa.

¿Por quién estaba haciendo esto?

Rukia.

¿Y por qué estaba haciendo esto por Rukia?

Para que no pasara frío...para que se sienta bien...para protegerla.

¡Joder, Kurosaki! ¡¡Tienes un grave complejo de la Madre Teresa!!

Pero, si Rukia siquiera se llegara a sentir un poquito mal...

Él se sentiría como la más puta y asquerosa mierda que hay sobre el universo.

Joder, en verdad que la sobreprotegía mucho, hasta ella se lo reclamaba, pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo. A pesar de ser una de las personas más fuertes que jamás haya conocido, tenía un aspecto tan frágil que...que le era imposible no querer protegerla de todas las grandes y terribles crueldades de la injusta vida.

Como lo es cagarse de frío en la noche.

Sonrió. Y fue por esas mantas.

______________________________________________

Observó cuidadosamente la habitación de su amigo como si fuera la primera vez.

Bueno, era la primera vez que estaba en ese cuarto sola. Siempre estaba con Ichigo, y al estar sola le dio más curiosidad por 'estudiar' su pieza.

Algunos pósters de bandas de rock, su escritorio con algunos libros de matemáticas y química, su armario-hotel-refugio, y su cama grande y azul. Extrañamente, ese lugar le parecía lo más acogedor del mundo, incluso más que la mansión Kuchiki. Porque, por mucho que quisiera y estimara a Nii-sama, seguía siendo una Kuchiki adoptada, y esa enorme y fría casa, realmente nunca le pareció suya. Siempre pensó que lo de Byakuya fue pura caridad hasta que la salvó en la Sociedad de Almas. Y aunque siempre se lo agradecería, jamás podría sentirse tan en casa como en la de los Kurosaki.

Sobre todo, en la pieza del chico.

Vaya, qué curioso.

Bueeeh, tenía que dejar esos pensamientos que salieron de repente y acostarse de una vez.

¿Qué estaría haciendo el tarado de Ichigo ahí abajo?

¿Tendría frío?

**-- "Bah, no pienses en tonterías, Rukia. Ichigo ha pasado por cosas mucho peores que una noche fría."**

Y así se convenció de dormirse de una puta vez.

_-- "Pero aún así..."_

________________________________________________

Extrañamente, no tenía mucho sueño después de haberse visto la 'maratónicamente maratónica' sesión de películas con "Yo soy tu padre", "La Fuerza contigo está" y "Luke, únete a mí y juntos gobernaremos la galaxia", extraterrestres babosos, contrabandistas congelados, Chewbaccas, Yodas, C3POs y raras criaturas varias.

Supongo que Kurosaki Ichigo tendría su pequeño lado nerd.

Incluso luego de haber sacado tres mantas de su armario y una más de Karin, seguía teniendo mucho frío.

Muuuucho.

Pero...

¡Nadie lo obliga a dormir solo con un pantalón! ¡Dios, niño! ¡Usa aunque sea una polera! (Mentira, no la uses)

Es que bueno, todos tienen sus manías al momento de dormir. La de Kurosaki era solo dormir con pantalones.

Y estoy segura de que muchas chicas se lo agradecerán.

Como aún no tenía sueño, se acostó, se tapó bien y se puso a ver televisión. Estaba muy inquieto y no se podía quedar tranquilo ni un segundo, incluso en una noche tan fría y él con su genial torso al aire.

Fueron pasando los minutos y sus ojos se fueron cerrando de a poco...

_________________________________________________

Aaaagh. ¿Por qué no se puede dormir aún?

Rukia daba y daba vueltas en la cama de Ichigo.

Quizás no se sentía familiarizada y le costaba conciliar el sueño.

Quizás simplemente no tenía sueño.

Quizás la cama estaba demasiado...agh, lo que sea...

o...

Quizás se moría de culpa por saber que Ichigo estaría pasando frío e incomodidad en la impasible y sádica crueldad del increíblemente malvado sillón.

_-- "¡No! ¡Él está bien! Sólo...sólo bajaré para comer algo...porque, porque no comí nada esta tarde y tengo hambre, sí, sí eso es!"_ --se dijo Rukia.

Y silenciosamente, ignorando el frío, bajo las escaleras con su único pijama: un shorts y una polerita de tirantes color celeste. Regalo de las anti-mellizas Kurosaki.

Seguramente otra falla del gigai, quizás ya estaba perdiendo la sensibilidad en la piel...o algo así.

Porque ella, curiosamente, no sentía frío, es más; su cuerpo despedía un agradable calor.

Abrió el refrigerador y sacó un tarro de miel, que luego virtió sobre una manzana. Era una simple y sencilla golosina que hacían las chicas de la Aso de Mujeres Shinigamis.

Y ahí lo vio.

Él.

El IDIOTA DE KUROSAKI...

(así, con mayúsculas)

Se había destapado, tenía una pierna arriba del respaldo del sillón, la otra torcida de una manera extraña y le colgaba la cabeza y un brazo.

Un movimiento más y se mandaría un delicioso golpe en el piso que lo disfrazaría de un megachichón de proporciones astronómicas, y las mantas se habían perdido en el espacio. Tan solo uuuun poquito e Ichigo se sacudiría entero de dolor.

¿Qué demonios había hecho para quedar en esa posición tan rara?

Era algo casi grotesco de ver.

Y se podía ver el que imbécil se estaba muriendo de frío y no movía un dedo por protegerse el cuerpo. Tiritaba como una vieja con Parkinson y su aliento se condensaba en el aire al instante, pero ni siquiera eso no lo despertaba. De su boca salían unos sonidos que parecían pequeños ronquidos nasales, bastante chistoso por parte de un cascarrabias como él.

Rukia bufó, ¡Y pensar que en verdad se había preocupado por él!

...Y suspiró, no le quedaba otra más que arreglar el desastre que se había hecho a sí mismo y salvarlo de una hipotermia segura. Siempre tenía que andar cuidándolo...

Se acercó a él, le acomodó sus fuertes piernas, y rió un poco al notar que tenía pelos naranjas en ellas y algunos en el pecho, casi imperceptibles. Mientras también le acomodaba la cabeza y los brazos, Rukia de tanto en tanto se convencía cada vez más de que Ichigo se había ganado la lotería genética, todo en él era perfecto. ¡Basta! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza semejante idea tan llena de estúpidas hormonas de adolescente, sobre todo con su mejor amigo. Renji también era un chico muy guapo, ¡pero JAMÁS había pensado así de él! ¿¡Por qué solo tenía esos pensamientos tan babosos sólo con Ichigo!?

AGH! De verdad que esto la exasperaba en demasía.

Inhaló y exhaló, todo esto de seguro era por la demencia de su gigai. Ok ok, Ichigo no era nada de feo...¿Pero de ahí a pensar que era guapo? Es más, ¿¡¡Sumamente guapo!!?

¡¡¡¡DIOS!!!!

De pronto...

_-- "R-Rukia...huye"_--susurró con voz débil.

**-- "¿¿...??"**

La shinigami pudo percibir que la respiración de su amigo se volvió más agitada, su cuerpo temblaba; le había dado frío de verdad, y por alguna extraña razón, la llamaba en sueños. ¿Qué mierda significaría todo eso?

_-- "Por favor...aléjate...hu-huye..." _

Rukia lo miró atentamente, estudiando sus facciones, que antes relajadas, pasaron a unas contraídas y angustiadas.

Pero algo pasó.

_-- "Qué bien, Rukia..." _--volvió a decir Ichigo entre sueños.

Ahora su rostro lucía sereno y pacífico.

_-- "Tengo...frío..."_

**Imbécil.**

Lentamente, el chico comenzó a dejar de temblar y hablar, su respiración volvió a ser normal y su ceño fruncido se relajó por completo, dándole el curioso aspecto de un niño viviendo la vida de un hombre. Porque hubo algo que lo hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Pero también, abrió los ojos, la extraña y agradable sensación que estaba experimentando hizo que se despertara para saber qué era eso que le ocasionaba tal bienestar.

**-- "¡¡¡¡...!!!!"**

**-- "..."**

La causa de la calidez que sentía en esos momentos...

Era porque Rukia estaba acostada junto a él en el sillón, aferrada fuertemente a él.

**-- "¿R-Rukia..qué mie...?"**

La chica al oír su nombre, se estremeció, no lo miró, y siguió impasible en su posición.

Pero no deshizo el abrazo.

**-- "¿Qué quieres ahora?" **--dijo no muy amablemente.

No era el tipo de respuesta que Ichigo esperaba.

**-- "¿Me puedes decir QUÉ es lo que estás haciendo?"**

**-- "Tenías frío, y me estabas llamando en sueños" **--puso voz de desesperado-- **"¡¡Rukiaaaa ayy Rukiaaaaa!!"**

E Ichigo se puso muy colorado.

¡No se acordaba de nada! ¿En verdad estuvo soñando con ella?

**-- "N-no me acuerdo..." **--declaró Ichigo sinceramente.

**-- "Entonces cállate y sigue durmiendo"** --le escupió la morena.

**-- "¡Oye!"**

**-- "¡¿QUÉ?!"**

Exasperada por la idiotez del cabeza de zanahoria, Rukia levantó la cabeza fuertemente hasta que su mirada se topó con la de él.

**-- "Ru...kia..."**

¿Qué era ese repentino escalofrío que le recorrió la médula?

a) Era porque los tirantes del ínfimo pijama de Rukia estaban en un nivel que Byakuya consideraría un "Muere Kurosaki"?

b) Era porque sus cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos (sin contar que ella lo estaba abrazando...aún)?

c) Era porque hacía mucho frío y el estar tan cerca de ella era algo inexplicablemente GENIAL?

d) Todas las anteriores.

**-- "I...chigo..."**

Ahora era el turno de ella de ponerse colorada. ¿Sería por el gigai? ¿Sería por la cercanía de sus rostros?

Eso le importaba una real mierda.

Y sintió como lentamente, una mano traviesa se empezó a deslizar por su espalda hasta llegar a...

Uds saben dónde. ;)

**-- "¡Ay!"** --Rukia dio un enorme respingo que asustó a Ichigo.

**-- "¡¡Lo siento!! ¡¡Lo siento!! ¡Discúlpame, Rukia!"** --gritó él, apartándose bruscamente.

**-- "¡¡No idiota, eso nooo!!"**

**-- "¡¡¡¡Cuidadooo!!!!"**

PAF.

...

...

Silencio.

...

...

Más silencio.

...

...

GRANDIOSO.

Su primera "experiencia corporal" con una chica, que más encima era **Rukia**, resultó en caerse de un sillón terminando en una posición realmente ridícula.

Listos para la foto...

...Y para Senbonzakura.

**-- "Ouch...mi cabeza..."** --se quejaba ella, al parecer aún no captaba muy bien la manera en la que se encontraban los dos.

**-- "..."**

**-- "¿Ichigo?"**

**-- "..."**

La puntiaguda y desordenada cabellera naranja de Ichigo, fue lo primero que vio al intentar levantarse.

La puntiaguda y desordenada cabellera naranja de Ichigo, en medio de sus pechos.

Que se levantó de a poco, y dejó ver la cara más colorada sobre la faz de la Tierra.

**-- "Eh...puedo explicarlo"** --se atrevió a decir Ichigo, con los ojos como platos, mirando el lugar donde había "aterrizado" su cabeza de naranja.

**-- "..."**

**-- "Creo que...**_me caí_**" **--declaró sin despegar la vista del busto de ella.

¿¿¿¡¡¡Pero qué mierda de excusa era esa!!!??? En cualquier otro momento lo hubiera despellejado vivo, pero ¿Porqué ahora no? ¡Además, el muy degenerado seguía mirando sus pechos! ¡Iba a matarlo, iba a matarlo! ¡Kurosaki Ichigo desearía no haber nacido!

**-- "No importa."**

**-- "¿¿¿EH???"**

WHAT? Se preguntarán ustedes. ¿Por qué le dijo eso?

**-- "No importa, Ichigo."**

**-- "¿P-por qué? ¡Pensé que ibas a matarme o castrarme o quizá algo peor!**

**-- "Porque...supongo que ahora estamos a mano por la vez que te agarré...ahí" **--dijo Rukia señalando vagamente la retaguardia de Ichigo.

Y se pusieron rojos, los dos.

**-- "Ah..." **--miró hacia un lugar mucho más interesante y genial en ese momento, como lo era el cojín del sillón.

**-- "Y...¿qué se supone que hacemos ahora?**

Ichigo la miró perplejo. Mierda que Rukia andaba rara.

**-- "No lo sé...y tú?"**

**-- "Bueno...una chica y un chico, casi sin ropa, con los cuerpos pegados en una noche helada...es como obvio..."**

Ichigo la miró MUY perplejo.

**-- "¿Q-quieres que yo...?"**

**-- "Sí."**

Sin querer se le cayó la boca de la sorpresa. Mucho.

**-- "En serio quieres que...?**

**-- "¡Sí, imbécil! Pero no te propases, eh?" -- **_"¡¿Pero qué mierda estoy diciendo?!"_

Más ojitos de plato.

_-- "¡Pero si ni siquiera nos hemos besado! ¿Cómo espera que...?"_

Kurosaki Ichigo ni siquiera se había visualizado estar así con Rukia en toda su vida. (Como dijo Yoruichi alguna vez, era mucho más inocente de lo que parecía)

Y de repente ella le dice que puede toquetearla, manosearla y quizás qué cosas más.

...

Darle un _beso_, quizá?

Decidió probarlo.

Porque...**eso** si que ya se lo había imaginado.

Y se armó de valor...

Y se acercó a ella...

Porque, Rukia _le gustaba_.

_____________

Continuará!

_____________

o_Ò! No me maten, pliiiis! *esquivando tomatazos*

Es que ya se me estaba haciendo muy largo y tenia tutito zzzz asi que decidi dejarlo hasta ahi, por ahora *risa malvada*

Me gustaria mucho saber su opinión (obviamente, con un review xd.)

Que conste que recién aquí puse que Ichigo sentia maripositas en el estomago por Rukia...quise aplazarlo y no ponerlo en el primer cap porque hubiera sido fome

Y AUN NO LA BESA kukukuku

pero todavia no es seguro que lo hará...jejejeje todo depende de mi inspiración ·O·!

Baibai!

___________

_MOVIMIENTO MUNDIAL__: "__**ALIMENTEMOS A ARI, UN REVIEW PUEDE SALVAR SU MISERABLE (y patética) EXISTENCIA EN ESTE MUNDO" **_ ;D

_____________


	6. Insecurity

**A**_**r**__**i'**_s_** C**__**o**__**r**_**ne**_r:__-sacando las telarañas- MIL DISCULPAS! Sé que me demoré una tonelada en volver a subir un capítulo...pero el colegio es mi prioridad y he estado en época de exámenes y muchas otras cosas más...y tambien porque soy una maldita floja que no mueve un dedo por el mundo. Básicamente eso. Y además que me he dedicado también a hacer firmas para el foro, y leer muchas weas, etc etc. Randomneserias innecesarias. Pero el fic de mi querida Ela me recordo que existe una pequeña pagina llamada :D_

**Disclaimer**_: Bleach no es mío. ES DE TODOS! AL DIABLO CON LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR! ICHIGOS KUROSAKIS PARA TODAS! (?) (Y Renjis, y Shiros, y Ulquis, y Byakuyas, Y Hisagis, Y Uryuus, Y Uraharas, Y Kenseis, y Starks, y Grimmjows, y Kandas, y Allens, y Zeros, y L's, y Lights, y Ozzes, y Natsus...Menos Lavi pq es mío, JA! :D)_

_______________________

Kurosaki Ichigo ni siquiera se había visualizado estar así con Rukia en toda su vida. (Como dijo Yoruichi alguna vez, era mucho más inocente de lo que parecía)

Y de repente ella le dice que puede toquetearla, manosearla y quizás qué cosas más.

...

Darle un _beso_, quizá?

Decidió probarlo.

Porque...**eso** si que ya se lo había imaginado.

Y se armó de valor...

Y se acercó a ella...

Porque, Rukia _le gustaba_.

____________________________________

**C**h**a**_p_**t**e**r**_S_**i**_**x**_**: Ξ** ** I****ń****sєcuriтy****Ξ **

Esta espera se le estaba haciendo interminable...

¡Estaba a punto de besarla, besar a Rukia! Sentía que la sangre no le fluía, los músculos entumecidos y el cerebro congelado. Lo único que veía era a la chica con un pijama que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y que le había dado permiso para "abordarla".

Esto era...demasiado extraño. (Y demasiado bueno) Pero ya no se iba a echar atrás, le había caído la teja de que Rukia, su compañera de aventuras, su mejor amiga, su guía y su paraguas de uso personal, le atraía.

Le atraía en serio. Mucho. Pasionalmente. (Y recién ahora venía a darse cuenta...qué idiota)

No estaba completamente seguro de si lo que sentía era realmente amor, un amor entre un hombre y una mujer, ya que nunca había sentido eso con nadie. Ese deseo de devorar al otro a besos y hacerle saber que es de su propiedad. Pero aún así, no estaba seguro, ¿de verdad era eso el deseo?

Parece que si era un mocoso inocentón, después de todo, Shihouin Yoruichi tenía toda la razón. Siempre la tenía.

Se sentía como un maldito idiota.

Y como todos sabemos, los idiotas se dejan llevar por los impulsos.

¿Y cómo estaban las cosas para Rukia?

Pues estaba tan lela como su compañero. ¿En verdad ella había dicho eso? Imposible. Ni en su sano juicio le hubiera dicho tamaña insinuación lujuriosa y cachonda en exceso. Pero olvidó que no se encontraba en su sano juicio...¿Qué nunca había escuchado la frase "Mente sana en cuerpo sano"?

¡Era obvio que todo lo que hizo no fue porque su gigai estuviera loco! ¡Sino porque ella así lo deseaba, y la inestabilidad de su maldito gigai sacó sus más profundos deseos a flote!

Es decir que...

¿Estaba enamorada de Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿Realmente lo estaba? ¿O solo estaba confundiendo una fuerte amistad con amor?

No, esto no podía estar pasando. Estaba mal, muy mal.

Pero ya era muy tarde. El humano ya se había dejado llevar por sus emociones.

Y tuvo el descaro y la insolencia de colocar sus mortales labios sobre los suyos, imperecederos.

**-- "..." **

Si tuviera que describir ese segundo en que se dio cuenta de lo que Ichigo estaba haciendo lo haría con una palabra: "WHAT?"

Asi que... ¿Eso era un beso?

Apenas un roce...

Tímido...

Dulce...

Tierno...

Torpe...

Simple...

Cálido...

Pasional...

Intenso...

Loco...

Desaforado...

¡¿Qué pasa?!

Ichigo se estaba dejando llevar por sus hormonas a la velocidad de Meteoro, y tenía plena conciencia de que mientras la colocaba debajo de él, sus manos estaban bajando rápidamente los tirantes del malévolo e infernal pijama de Rukia, su temperatura corporal iba en aumento, y ciertas zonas de su cuerpo se estaban entusiasmando como nunca en su vida. Todo en un pequeño lapsus.

Y no podía parar.

No **quería** parar.

Todos esos sentimientos confusos que no los tenía claros, se confirmaron en ese mismo instante (Es un poco lentito, pues). La estúpida metro y medio de Kuchiki Rukia lo tenía completamente loco, hecho un maldito idiota enamorado. Y estos días en que ella se había comportado tan raro le habían ayudado a descubrirlo y a 'exteriorizarlo'. Eso significaba que ella... ¿También lo quería? ¿Cuándo se habrá dado cuenta? ¿Antes que él?

Tenía que ser, porque si le estaba correspondiendo el beso era porque sí, pero la verdad es que Rukia en ese momento, se asustó, la verdad es que si aceptaba que le gustaba Ichigo, pero no se sentía lista para que él lo supiera, y sabía que el impulso fue en parte por el gigai. Ichigo podría gustarle mucho, pero jamás le habría hecho tal tipo de ofrecimiento en sus cinco sentidos. Y no quería ser hipócrita con los sentimientos de Ichigo y los de ella. Ella NO deseaba ese tipo de contacto. Puede que su gigai si, pero la mente domina al cuerpo. Y ella, no estaba preparada, no estaba segura.

Aunque esos labios cálidos en su cuello se sintieran deliciosos...

Un sonoro gemido se le salió sin querer.

OK. Hasta aquí llegó, esto ya había ido demasiado lejos y no quería arrepentirse. No estaba completamente segura de sus sentimientos.

Otro gemido.

**-- "Ichigo..."**

**-- "...Rukia..." **--dijo él, en una especie de ronroneo muy ronco.

**-- "Ichigo..., n-no debemos..."**

**-- "..."**

**-- "Para...Ich...detente..."**

Más gemidos. Cada vez más sonoros, y cada vez más naturales.

**-- "Me gustas...me gustas mucho, Rukia...me vuelves loco."**

Escuchar esas palabras hizo que el corazón de la joven latiera más rápido, pero al mismo tiempo estaba cada vez más insegura de sí misma y sus sentimientos hacia su compañero.

**-- "Ichigo...detente..."** --Rukia estaba empezando a angustiarse, sabía a dónde esto la llevaría y no quería cometer una estupidez-- **"¡Ichigo!"**

Ichigo se detuvo. Completamente estupefacto ante la reacción de la shinigami.

**-- "Ichigo, lo siento pero...no podemos, no debemos hacer esto. Al menos yo."**

Ichigo quería preguntar por qué, pero las palabras no le salieron de la boca. Estaba completamente anonadado y un sentimiento de desilución y decepción fue subiéndole y se quedó como un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Rukia, sin poder soportarlo más, esquivó la dolida mirada de Ichigo, que no comprendía su actitud, ni sus razones. Se levantó, y fue a la habitación que él gentilmente le había prestado horas atrás y que tan vacía y fría le parecería ahora.

**-- "Rukia..."**

_______________

Una hora...

Dos horas...

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba pensando? ¿Por qué Rukia había hecho eso?

Rayos, y pensar que lo estaba pasando de pelos...

La única respuesta coherente que se le venía a la cabeza era que Rukia simplemente no estaba enamorada de él, como él de ella.

Pero no era precisamente la respuesta que quería oír. Es más, odiaba tener que llegar a esa conclusión, ahora que había admitido sus sentimientos.

Es más, odiaba tener que suponer eso.

Pero, ella le correspondió el beso...

Ella lo abrazó...

Ella se acostó a su lado...

¿Y QUÉ MIERDA SIGNIFICÓ TODO ESO ENTONCES?

Se enojó tanto que golpeó el sillón con el pie, y por el impulso, volvió a caerse el muy tarado.

Estaba tan frustrado consigo mismo y con el cruel mundo que forzaba a sus hormonas a permanecer en su lugar, que lamentó el hecho de que Kon no estuviera para molerlo a golpes y desquitarse con el pobre trapo, pero de algo no tenía dudas, Rukia lo había disfrutado, tanto, que hasta gemidos se le salieron.

Esos gemidos...

Una corriente fría le recorrió la columna como su se hubiera electrocutado. Por Dios, si en ese instante Ichigo se sentía en el paraíso, no podía imaginarse cómo se hubiera sentido si...

¡BASTA! Qué sucia se volvía su cabeza cuándo de imaginarse cosas con Rukia se trataba. Cielo santo, odiaba esos rastros de los genes de su padre en él.

Pero esto definitivamente no se quedaría así. Debe haber alguna razón por la cual la chica se alejara esa manera, porque enojada no estaba. Le pediría explicaciones mañana por la mañana. Y quizás, alguno que otro beso...

Y con ese pensamiento, pudo conciliar el tan necesario sueño. Esa idea no sonaba nada mal. ¡Si hasta habían llegado a segunda base!

Era un gran avance para Kurosaki-kun a sus escasos quince añitos.

________________

Subió las escaleras como si tuviera las piernas de plomo, había abandonado la calidez de los brazos del joven y se dirigía a la cama pensando en lo ocurrido. ¿Realmente ese fue un impulso meramente del gigai, y no de ella? Si el gigai en mal estado reflejaba las emociones más profundas y las removía hacia la superficie, entonces ella de verdad deseaba alque contacto con el shinigami, pero si el gigai simplemente dejaba estragos en sus decisiones y autocontrol, no habría sido ella.

Aún así seguramente el tarado le pediría explicaciones de lo sucedido.

¿Cuánto más tardaría ese rubio estafador...?

______________________

A la mañana siguiente, Rukia bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras. Procuraba que Ichigo no se diera cuenta de su existencia. Quería evitarlo el mayor tiempo posible, al menos hasta la noche para poder armar una buena defensa sobre su extraña actitud. Y rogaba por que su gigai estuviera listo. Nada perdia con intentar visitar al rubio y forzarlo a que terminara pronto. En eso pretendía pasar toda la tarde

Llegó al último escalón. Lo había logrado?

No.

**-- "¿No desayunas conmigo, Rukia?"**

Ichigo estaba de pie frente a ella.

-- **"Hay tostadas con manjar, siéntate."**

**-- "Ichigo..." **-dijo ella, sorprendida en medio del plan de 'huir del cabeza de naranja'.

**-- "Y quiero que me expliques por qué te comportaste así anoche."** -le dijo con un tono que no admitía una negativa.

___________

Capítulo seis, finished. (?) Al fin pude terminarlo. La verdad quería alargarlo un poco más, pero he improvisado toda la historia y no sabia donde llegaría si continuaba escribiendo, asi que se los dejo aquí por ahora, siento que haya sido tan corto el capitulo. Pero juro y rejuro que no volveré a dejarlo abandonado por tanto tiempo.

**pd: Viendo el resumen de los capitulos anteriores, y viendo el que acabo de escribir...me doy cuenta que escribia puras estupideces y juraba de guata que era una buena escritora, cuando no lo soy. xdd, pero espero serlo algun dia.**

______________________

_MOVIMIENTO MUNDIAL__: "__**ALIMENTEMOS A ARI, UN REVIEW PUEDE SALVAR SU EXISTENCIA"**_ (Ahora que Michael Jackson no está...no hay razón para vivir D:)


End file.
